


Bloody Kisses

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bloodlust, Dark, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sappy Simon, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The only thing Simon loves more than blood is Raphael. And tonight, he gets both.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: Valentine's Day 2020





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) server event. This is my Valentine's Day entry, based on the moodboard below.

Simon runs his thumb over his bottom lip, a small smile stuck in place. Excitement thrums through his belly as he waits, shadowed in the dark of the alley. His fangs ache in the best way, wanting to drop. But not yet. Simon savors the wait, savors the chase. Not that he’s the one doing the chasing. Not this time, anyway. 

It doesn’t take long before he hears a familiar voice. His mate’s voice is dark and smooth, tantalizing and teasing. It washes over Simon as it gets closer, two sets of footsteps making their way into the alley, coming from the Hunter’s Moon which has become their hunting ground for these special nights. Raphael has a woman on his arm and Simon smiles, knowing it’s more fang than teeth. 

Raphael nuzzles the woman’s long hair, no doubt getting a good smell of her scent. They’ve danced this dance so many times it’s like second nature. Raphael is so good, always making their targets feel wanted and desired, letting them feel at ease. He always makes sure they leave feeling satisfied, thinking they’d had a one night stand instead of providing a meal. 

The woman turns her head, tilting it up like she’s going to try to kiss Raphael, but he stops her, gripping her chin firmly between his finger and thumb. He stares down into her eyes as he encanto’s her, telling her to stay silent and to not fight it. 

That’s when Simon finally moves. He crowds against Raphael’s back, his hands going around his waist and holding him against his chest. With their height difference, Raphael fits perfectly against him, like they were made to be together. 

“I found a pretty one for you,  _ amor _ ,” Raphael says, moving the woman’s hair off of her face, exposing her throat. Simon can hear the sound of her heart pounding and it makes his mouth water. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. He closes his eyes, just imagining her heart, the flow of blood. Fuck does he want it. 

It’s been so long since they’ve indulged like this, keeping it for special occasions only. And what’s more special than sharing a beautiful woman on Valentine’s Day? Simon reaches out, his thumb finding her throat, petting her pulse point and groaning at the flow of blood he feels, just under her skin. So ready for the taking. 

“Thank you,” Simon whispers before leaning down, kissing the side of Raphael’s throat, loving the way his mate tilts his head, giving Simon more skin to kiss. “You spoil me, Rapha.”

“You deserve it,” Raphael says back straight away. He turns, taking Simon’s lips in a quick kiss before stepping back, letting Simon take the woman in his arms. 

Simon runs his hand over the woman’s arm, lifting it to his nose and breathing in her scent. Then he winks before offering it to Raphael. He watches with hooded lids as Raphael takes her wrist, biting down with his fangs. 

Fuck. The sight of Raphael drinking will never cease to take Simon’s breath away. Raphael closes his eyes, pleasure washing over his face. He’s so hot. This is the only time Simon gets to see him  _ like this _ . Bloodlust taking over in the same way carnal lust grips Simon. In these moments, they both indulge and come together. 

Simon moves to the back of the woman, moving her hair once more before biting down on her throat. His eyes lock with Raphael’s as they both drink, the taste of her metallic blood making him moan. The taste is something like the finest wine, his body feeling strung out. But with Raphael here, their eyes boring into each other, Simon knows he won’t go overboard, knows he’ll be able to pull his fangs free. 

Simon savors the taste, his body coming alive. His cock fills, throbbing against the zipper of his slacks. He craves, and by the way Raphael’s eyes dilate, he’s feeling the same. Simon wants to feel those fangs against his lips, those strong hands against his skin. He  _ wants _ . And he’s not sure he can wait any longer. 

They both pull their fangs free, gasping air they don’t need before moving forward, strong hands gripping each other. Their lips collide, their tongues tangle. The woman’s blood, still warm on their tongues only makes them more wild, makes them more desperate. 

Raphael pauses only long enough to tell the woman to go home. She’ll think she had the best time tonight, no memory of them at all. 

As Simon plunges his tongue back into Raphael’s mouth, he realizes the only thing he loves more than these moments, more than the taste of fresh blood on his tongue, is  _ Raphael _ . He’s the one who anchors Simon, he’s the one who pulls him back and reminds Simon of his humanity. Yes, they indulge. But they’re not monsters, not when they have each other. 

“Fuck,” Simon gasps out as Rapheal’s nails scratch against the skin of his back, the sting only adding to his arousal. Raphael’s fangs nip at his bottom lip, breaking it open and letting his blood add to the mix. Simon moans, tipping his hips forward, rubbing his erection against Raphael’s hip. 

Lightning bolts of pleasure run through him. It’s all consuming, threatening to blow him over, to overwhelm him. But Raphael is there, keeping him grounded in the moment, his hands tugging at the front of Simon’s pants. 

“Oh, god,” Simon grits out, learning to say the word ages ago and thankful for it now. “Raphael,” he moans out, the sound of Raphael’s name sounding like a prayer, acknowledging him as his savior. 

“Si,” Raphael whispers back against Simon’s lips, his brows drawn in concentration. He’s so beautiful, so sexy. Simon will never understand how he managed to get this, how he persuaded the vampire to be his. 

Raphael’s hand around his erection makes Simon pant even though he doesn’t need to, mouth wide, fangs exposed. Raphael’s tongue traces the sharp teeth, making Simon shudder. “Mine,” Raphael hisses, his hand tightening to the point of pain before he’s letting go and opening his own pants as well. 

“Yes,” Simon says back. “Yours. All yours.”

Raphael’s hand wraps around them both, stroking them from base to head, over and over and over until Simon’s knees are weak, his head floating. The only thing he can think about is the feeling of Raphael’s hand on him, the feel of their cocks thrusting against each other, and the taste of blood on his tongue. 

Simon’s teetering on the edge of coming, so close, yet not close enough. He needs something. Anything. 

“Fuck,” he yells in surprise as his orgasm spills over, just as Raphael’s fangs find his neck. The pleasure that courses through him is overwhelming, his body going lax in Raphael’s arms. A moment later, he feels Raphael jerk, sighing as he finds his own orgasm. 

Simon tilts his head back, bumping it against the alley wall. His skin feels tingly all over, his head still light and soaring as Raphael finally pulls back, licking at Simon’s throat. Simon is overcome with how fucking lucky he is, just as every time he gets to see Raphael like this. His mate is ace, only feeling lust when it’s tied with these special nights, fueled by bloodlust. 

Simon’s fingers find the back of Raphael’s head, petting the short hairs there. Raphael pulls back and Simon sucks in a sharp breath. His mate is  _ beautiful _ . His fangs are exposing, dripping with Simon’s blood, his lips red, a stark contrast with his pale skin. His hair which is usually perfectly styled is messy and wild. And his desire only heightens when Raphael turns, letting out a hiss as someone passes by the alley. 

“It’s fine,” Simon whispers. “They’re just passing.”

Raphael turns back, shoving Simon hard against the wall. “Mine.” And then they’re kissing again. It starts rough, filled with nipping and fang. But it slowly merges to something softer, something more intimate. The exchange of soft caresses, the gentle nudging of tongues. Simon sighs, contentment simmering through his body. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Raphael’s lips as he carefully puts them both back into their slacks. 

“And I, you,” Raphael sighs back, his lips tipping up slightly, making Simon’s chest warm. “Happy Valentine’s Day,  _ amor _ .”

Simon takes the handkerchief from Raphael’s breast pocket, knowing it’ll be there and wiping the blood from his lips, doing the same to Raphael’s. Then he takes Raphael’s hand, leaning his head against his shoulder, nuzzling Raphael’s cheek. Simon feels  _ good _ . Lax and joyful, his dead unbeating heart feeling closer to Raphael. 

“Let’s go home,” Raphael says, kissing Simon’s temple and leading him out of the alley and towards the Hotel Dumort, their kingdom.


End file.
